Burned Colors, Spiteful Hate
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: If you ever had a time when you wondered what it was like to live in constant fear, well, and then you've come to the right place haven't you? The smirk twinging the killer's face is always predominant, and he's waiting in the dark corners just waiting for you to come out so he can get you instantly. "You can't escape me." Those were were always echoing in the wind. OC Centric.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome

I do not own Death Note, and I won't ever own it. That is about as likely as the sky being purple and bunnies raining from the skies; fair warning to all, I will have Canon cast showing up in this story. But it is mostly OC's... you can be prepared for flashes of Matt, Mello, and a few other familiar cast faces in this story soon.

I promise you won't regret anything

**_Author's promise_**

~ Kait The Mello Fangirl

**Preface**

If you ever had a time when you wondered what it was like to live in constant fear, well, and then you've come to the right place haven't you? What could you be thinking about the young Alric twins; don't you think you want to know more? You know the temptation is too great for you, isn't it? You've stumbled upon a tale of mystery, surprise, and unexpected endings for everyone. If you care to find out what you're missing out on; read on.

The story is within the years of the Kira Case, and despite the fact that Kira needed a name and a face to kill… this killer seemed to elude him, entirely. It seemed as though he didn't care if about the alluring fate that Kira was giving out to criminals. Because this killer wanted one and only thing, he was out for blood.

The Alric's blood and nothing on the planet was going to stop him.

**Chapter 1**

Within almost no time, a cackle was heard throughout the alley. A sickening laugh, no, no… a better term could have been blood curtailing. The cold feeling that moves down your spine in the bitter cold. It was the distinct sound of a mad man, and that was the most blatant part of it all. The victim had struggled and struggled against the killer; but the attempts were failed. It only took him a few more seconds to knock out the victim.

The body slammed back against the ground almost carelessly, and the killer merely scoffed. He crouched down onto his knees to note the features of his victim.

That wasn't the right victim he was searching for. He rolled his eyes, and tugged a handkerchief out of his pocket. He carefully removed the droplets of blood from his blade and was gone into the L.A. night.

"Pointless scum."

No evidence was found at the scene of the crime, and the only thing that the police could figure out? There was a struggle for just a few moments until the victim had been induced to an unconscious state with the drug known universally known as, chloroform. The killer, just who was he? Murders had been a normal occurrence in this part of California, and it wasn't all that out of place. What was so weird about it all?

This was a serial killer. This killer was targeting people with brown hair and green eyes, it didn't make any sense. Maybe this man had a grudge against those kinds of people? It was quite likely some kind of childhood trauma, or some sort of occurrence that could just pissed him off enough to do it. But every scene was clean, except for the bodies and small pools of blood that were surrounding them.

Nothing else was odd about the causes of death; each victim was just knocked out and hit in a vital region almost instantly afterwards. Whoever it was that was killing these people really was out to get somebody. Men, woman, and children... all targets.

This perked the interest of a young girl, a girl by the name of Kaitlyn Alric. But lord don't ever call her Kaitlyn, and that's only because she doesn't want Kira to know more of her. Just call her Kait, and leave it to that.

"Hm..." Her eyes moved across the article page and she let out a sigh. What exactly could make someone do such a violent thing to anybody? Was the world just unjust as always? ...Evidently, her answer was clear enough. _This world just can't be happy can it? I know nobody will ever get along, and the world will never ever be perfect. I just think it would be nicer if it was most of people, not all, just most. _

She was broken out of her own thoughts as she heard a slight shuffle of feet outside of the kitchen. Green orbs looked up only see a matching set within a few seconds; it was just her younger twin brother, Kyle Alric.

"Whatcha' doin', Kaity?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Kyle gestured at the stove behind her, and a sheepish grin appeared on his face after a few moments. "Making me some breakfast because we both know what happens when I try to cook things." Kait pressed her palm against her forehead almost instantly, she was not his maid! But she kind of felt inclined to do things for him sometimes. Damn her good nature, "Alright, alright. I don't see why you couldn't get Harmony to do it for you." The tiny girl grumbled to herself.

Kyle continued to grin at her. "Because I love you and you want to do it for me."

That was kind of a normal thing between the twins, and that's only because they were always going back and forth with each other. They had only been around each other since they were barely eleven years old, and they just always acted like children to each other. Maybe it was to make up for the lost time? Neither of them knew, nor' cared to really think that much about it. As long as they weren't in a fight, their significant others didn't really mind it either.

Because there always was a little bit of tension in the air on some days…

As soon as Kyle was laid back in his chair, he was completely glad to take his food from his sister. Right as he went to take a bite, Kait slapped his hand. "What do you say to Kait?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "Thank you, Kaity?" Kyle asked in a hesitant tone. He was really not in the kind of mood to be slapped around by a midget like his sister… because she would try to paint him bright green again.

Kait giggled at his instant reaction. "No problem, now remember your manners you moron. I didn't teach them to you on accident."

Why was she always like this to him? Kyle pouted in a childish manner. She didn't treat James like that; maybe it was just because Kyle was her brother. And girls do treat family different from the boyfriends… then again, Kait did say she only got onto him because if didn't do anything right, Harmony just might end up slapping him faster than she would. Kait returned to her spot back at the table across from Kyle.

Kyle watched her moving eyes across a page, and rolled his eyes. He didn't really mind at the moment though, he just kind of wanted to eat. He was totally worn out from all that sex he had with Harmony the night beforehand. It wouldn't be much longer and she would come out of his room anyway. "Kylieee~" Speak of the devil and she will appear, that's what they always say. Kyle had taken the momentary chance to glance back only to be robbed by his girlfriend, whom was grinning triumphant at him when he finally snapped out of his confusion.

"…You just wanted to steal my bacon, didn't you?"

"After a whole night of—"

Kait choose the right time to break into their conversation, her green eyes moved up to look between the pair. "You know, as much as I appreciate both of you talking about your sex lives in front of me. I would be the happiest midget ever born if you guys kept it in the bedroom, and just keep it in your pants till then, Kyle." That caused the boy to pout over at her instantly. Why did she do it again!? "As long as I don't have to hear you and James across the hallway all night long anymore."

"That is so not happening."

"Then we're going to disagree here."

The Alric's glared at each other for a moment, and then Kait slid up to her feet. "If you need me, I'm gonna be out, I have to go check out some things." That was what the tiny girl commented before walking out of the room, she did call back after a few short seconds though. "Tell James where I went though!" _Oh goodie, here we go again._ Harmony thought sarcastically as she looked between the siblings. Kyle let out a sigh and shook his head. He turned his attention back to Harmony, and shot her a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just ignore her for a day or two, and then it'll all be right back to normal... anyway.." A grin appeared. "Turn your head away because that works out better when I want to shove my face full of food."

It was just going to be one of those weeks wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Death Note, and I won't ever own it.

I do, however, own Jack Ripper, Damien Robinson, Kaitlyn Alric, and Kyle Alric.

~ Kait The Mello Fangirl

Chapter 2

In the approximate area, there were also two young men staying in an apartment together. Not any kind of lovers, if that's what you were trying to go for before we even begin to explain who these two men really are.

There was a yipping dog in the apartment and she was chasing her own tail; her master was a blonde boy… "Jazzyline, would you please be a good girl so I can wake Jacky up?" He asked the happy pup. Jazzy's tail whipped around in response and her master took that was a 'yes'… and he skipped off down the hallway of the apartment.

"Hey, hey! Jacky!" That was the constant ringing voice of a blonde headed boy named Damien, and that grin was always on his face…. All the time.

You would never ever see that boy with a frown; it was always turned upside down. If anyone knew him that well, or that little, you all just knew one thing only. Damien was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy.

Nothing could break him down, and he wouldn't let it get to him. He was pretty happy that he got to spend his break with his old friend Jack; they had gone to school together for a while until Damien had been pulled into homeschooling.

But they were still friends with each other ever since their days in middle school. But… At the moment, he was trying to wake up his friend, Jack. Because it always seemed like Jack never wanted to wake up in the morning time, but Damien was an early kind of guy.

Actually, Damien was an all the time kind of guy. He loved the mornings, days, nights, anything.

Jack groaned softly and rolled over onto his side. He burred his head in his pillow and mumbled. "Damien... f-five m-more mi-minutes." Damien pouted in a child-like manner. Plus, to add onto those issues that Jack had in himself, he had this stutter that never left. But it wasn't as harsh and brutal as it once was, it made up for it in his own writings though.

Damien plopped back on the bed next to Jack and nuzzled his face against the boy's neck. "Jackkkyyyyy… You know that you don't want me to keep touching you like this… gettt upppppp."

Jack instantly shot up like a rocket and moved away from Damien. "RAPIST—ASDFGHJKL;" Damien let out an amused laugh and shook his head, "No. I'm not your rapist, but I am sure that totally woke you up." Jack groaned. Did Damien just have to be like this all of the time? He didn't mind his friend, but don't invade the personal bubble!

Damien merely nodded his head. He ruffled Jack's dark raven locks and skipped right back up to his feet, "I'm gonna make breakfast… you try and wake up more, I swear, the later you stay up in the night time is why you don't wake up so easily in the morning."

"I was writing, Damien."

"No girlfriend?"

"S-s-shut up… I-I don't…"

"Poor Jacky-boo."

Damien winked and skipped back off right into the kitchen.

Meanwhile there was an Alric girl out in the morning hours of the day, and she really didn't mind it all that much. The morning just reminded her of the right to see anything and everything, unlike the night time.

Kait hated the dark, just about as much as she feared it entirely. Darkness brought her back to the days of her childhood that she just desperately wanted to forget about.

But dealing with her brother always got her into these moods… these annoyed emotions that she just couldn't seem to get rid of sometimes.

Kait let out a sigh and gazed around the area. Wasn't it safe looking enough? Then again, there was always that killer out there… brown hair, green eyes. As if Kait didn't have enough to deal with when it came to Kira, there was a killer that wanted to get rid of people that looked like her?

That was already insane enough!

Crazy spastic killers everywhere, Kait scoffed. She had to show a strong face and look like she wasn't scared of anything though, on these streets… you had to look strong, and Kait was already meek and small enough already.

It was just better to glare at things and look stronger, or just have James with her. But it was morning time and that just meant that she was ultimately good on her own for a while; the young brunette girl let out a sigh. "…Stupid old me, I should really just shut up when people want me to do that."

She just kind of hoped that her twin brother wouldn't really mind the fact that she was over her annoyance now, but either him or her would always have the tendency to snap at the other one.

It wasn't as bad as it once was in the days when they were younger, but maybe it was just their minds making us for most of the lost childhood that they barely had with each other.

_Okay, today can just be my off day for everything. It does seem pretty suspicious around here, but hey, its Los Angeles… of course it's going to look insane and stuff like that. _Kait glanced up at the blooming morning sky. _And to top it all off; it is just so bright outside. Too happy even for my tastes, maybe I should just do up some more research on this psycho. _

Kait had nothing better to do with her own time just then anyway…

Back with the best friends there was a tranquil…. "Jazzy~ don't lick Jacky, you know that he hates it when you start loving up on him!" Never mind, that stand's to be simply corrected. The eccentric blonde male gently picked up his Yorkie and was scolding her for attacking, the still trying to sleep, Jack. Damien paused for a moment; maybe he should just leave Jazzyline in the room with Jack…

He chuckled and set his dog right back down on the bed. He murmured something quietly into her ears and skipped out of the room to go and make himself some breakfast… in which he had been interrupted by his dog earlier.

Jack wasn't amused. The black haired boy squeaked and shot up like a rocket. Jazzy merely yipped and nuzzled her face against his hand, Jack huffed. _You a-are so lucky you are cute... _He thought to himself, gently patting her on the head. He hated that he had to get up out of bed this early… but he hardly ever saw his friend anymore, Jack lived here in Los Angeles, and Damien lived in New York.

They lived in two different worlds, but they did make time for the other. Jack was just so exhausted from the night before… he only remembered that he was writing something and then he must've fallen asleep or something.

It was a bit hazy… a voice rang out in his mind. **Oh my little poor naïve Jacky… **It was a sound on the wind, and Jack barely caught it.


End file.
